Bads Guys in the Future finished
by Krismarief
Summary: Stargate's SG-1 accidentally travels to the future and meets Firefly's crew. Why were they sent forward in time?This had mild language and peril. I finally finished it, sorry about the shortness, I couldn't think of anything else.
1. Default Chapter

This is set after Daniel ascends and returns, and the Firefly crew is still in season one (duh, since it was canceled by the bloody idiots). Just a wild idea that came to me after too much caffeine. I do not own Firefly, for if I did it would still be on TV, and I do not own Stargate SG-1. Also, I pulled the year for Firefly out of a hat. I looked and looked for some kind of year referred to, but didn't find one. So Ta da!

The galaxy had heard of the myth of Star Haven. How the snake men had kidnapped their people and took them through the metal ring as slaves. Once there the Guardian freed them, and they grew into a great people.

            Leastwise Mal liked them well enough. Right now, gazing at the ugly metal ring that sprang out of the landscape, he was less concerned about myth and more about money. 

            "Jayne, if I ever get any more ideas about smuggling pigs, shoot me in the head." Mal said, remembering the stench of the journey. "You bet Cap'n." Jayne said cheerfully. They were standing a little ways from Serenity, watching the happy farmer bustled his way towards them. 

            "Captain Reynolds, they are just the prettiest pigs. Here is your pay and a little extra for getting them here earlylike." He beamed up at the two men, "hope to do more business with ya!" and trotted after his pigs. 

            "No more pigs. "Mal said under his breath. He started to say something to Jayne when there was a loud noise. "What the gorrum was that?" Jayne asked. They both looked over to the metal ring. It shuddered, emitted a light, then what looked like a storm of water whooshed out, settling back, flat as a pond. Puzzled, the farmer came back to stand by them as four figures walked out onto the old ramp. Immediately the water disappeared, leaving the sky showing. The pedestal at the base gave a wheeze, and collapsed.

            "Carter!" the uniformed man in front said.

            "On it, Sir." A female figure trotted down ahead of the others, kneeling to check out the damage. All of the crew of the Serenity had come outside to watch the armed figures. Zoe had her weapon, and surreptitiously passed Jayne one as well. 

            Jack, Teal'c and Daniel were aware of the people watching them, and Jack had noticed the little byplay with the weapons. "Daniel, do your thing." Jack gestured toward the waiting crowd. 

            "Uh, yeah, umm. Greetings, we are explorers from Earth and we mean you no harm." Daniel said.

            "Good on you, I guess. A couple of us were born on earth too. What does that have to do with them weapons you're cradling like friends?" Mal said, eyebrows raised, but standing at full alert, rocking on the balls of his feet.

            "What the ? Carter, I thought this was supposed to be PX 3 something." Jack asked. Sam looked bewildered, "This isn't earth right?" she asked, a little desperately.

Jayne snorted, "This is Star Haven lady." 

"OK, if you're from Earth, and we're from earth, what year is this?" Jack asked reasonably.

"It's the year of our Lord 2315."  Book said, stepping forward.

Sam dropped her face in her hands, "Oh God, not again." Teal'c tilted his head, "Indeed it is not the same Major Carter, we are now in the future." He said reasonably.

Jack took off his sunglasses, rubbed his eyes. "Let me get this straight, we went through our gate, wanting to go to a jungle like planet called P4 whatever, but the wormhole did a different dance and landed us in Kansas, complete with the smell of pigs? In the future?? Why does this not surprise me?" He asked resignedly.

"Sir, it's not my fault. I don't know what happened." Carter protested.

Mal relaxed a fraction, looked at Zoe. "Not Alliance?" he asked. She shook her head, "Nope." She answered, relaxing a fraction.

River, wearing one of her flowing dresses, came to stand by Mal. "Not in the right world. Different times and different places." She said, watching Jack closely through the hair in her eyes.

"Well, you're right about that Curly." Jack said with a sigh. She smiled, "Honor in people who kill is rare, travelers lost and found, one who died is home and the circle is complete." River turned and walked back to Serenity. Everyone watched her go, including Daniel, who was a little pale. Simon said, "Um, That was my sister River. Excuse me." He scrambled after her.

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds." Mal said holding out his hand to shake Jack's. He pointed to Zoe, "My second in command Zoe. Wash is my pilot, Jayne is my weapons officer, Simon is my Doc, Kaylee there," pointing to the slip of a girl with the overalls, "is my engineer, and Shepherd Book."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, my second in command Major Samantha Carter, archeologist and linguist Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." Jack replied, shaking hands. 

"You don't look like no Major I ever did see." Jayne said leering. Sam looked over at him coldly, "Touch me, in anyway, and I'll rip off your arms and feed them to you." She stated. Zoe laughed, "I like you Major Carter." And she instantly made a decision to trust this woman. " What do you need to help you get home again?" She asked. 

"Sir?" Carter asked. Jack nodded, "Go ahead Carter, see if you can revive that piece of junk." Sam turned to Zoe, "Call me Sam. Can I borrow Kaylee, some tools and a cooler shirt?" Sam recognized a kindred spirit in Zoe, and as they walked off together, gathering Kaylee as they walked, they had already started comparing notes. Wash shook his head, "Never seen Zoe take to another person so quick." He said, glancing at Mal. "Me neither." Mal looked back at Jack, "So, Military?" he asked. Jack nodded, "You." Not a question, but recognizing another. "Yep." Mal said, then clapped him on the back, "Don't worry so. Kaylee can fix anything she puts a mind to. Lets get a drink in town; it's best to let women work without fretting 'em. You keep more body parts that way." Jack laughed, looking at Daniel. "You wanna go?" 

"No, I 'm going to look around. Dig a little deeper." He looked thoughtfully at the ship, where River had disappeared. Jack and the others left, talking casually. 

 River was humming, sitting on the catwalk, legs dangling over into the space of the hold. She saw the figure of Daniel Jackson come in. "He was here, then not. Sitting with others in the air but love pulled him back to the ground." Rivers smiled down as Daniel glanced up startled. 

"How do you know that?" Daniel asked quietly. "I am crazy, but not stupid. I can see the love swirl around you all." she said, swinging your legs. Daniel climbed carefully up the metal stairs, to come and sit carefully beside River. "Why do you say you're crazy? You seem fine to me." Daniel said, looking around at his surroundings. "It just seems to me you have a different view of life." River paused, "A different view of life." She mused, humming a little. "You could be right. The force of my life is bouncing off of yours. You make a difference in the here and there, and back. My life has meaning here and now and back too." Daniel smiled at her. "I know that you will make a difference, and you shouldn't feel guilty for your life. It was not yours until now." Daniel stated, then he got up, brushed off his pants and walked back down to go talk to the local people and find out how the Stargate came to be on this planet. 

"It's ok Simon, you can stop hiding in the shadows." River said. Simon came out, "How does he know so much River?" he asked quietly, his eyes on his precious sister.  River hummed, "He was above in the sky, but love brought him home. He is a wise one, once was lost and now he's found, and I was blind but now I see." River looked at her brother with tears in her eyes, "I'll never be free, but will go past. I couldn't have done that without you Simon." He came over and gave her a hug, "I know you'll get past." He whispered.

Jack, Mal, Wash, Jayne and Teal'c were at the local watering hole called the Haven of Pigs. Jayne had challenged Teal'c to arm wrestling, and they had a crowd of people cheering them on. Jack, Mal and Wash were talking quietly. Jack was moving his shot glass in circle, trying to decide if his stomach lining would survive.

"From what your Major Carter said, you've been through time before?" Mal asked curiously. Wash leaned back, "I thought that time travel was just myth and legend." he protested. 

"Jack closed his eyes, "Geez, don't I wish. The last time we were sent back to correct something. Why we are here now is a mystery to me. I keep hoping that it's a mistake." He took another swallow of his drink, keeping the gasp for bursting out.  The door to the bar swung open and Daniel came in, smiled at the arm wrestling men, since it looked like Teal'c was going to win, and came over to sit by Jack.

"Good news or bad news." Daniel asked, pouring himself a drink from the bottle, slamming it back and turning purple before their interested gazes. He then wheezed and hacked, trying to get his breath back. "Aack. I've been poisoned." He gasped, wiping his streaming eyes. The other laughed. "It's ok Danny, I think my stomach lining disintegrated." Jack chuckled. 

"So my good man," Mal said cheerfully, "What's the bad news?" 

When Daniel had finally stopped sputtering, he said, "Sam said that she and Kaylee could maybe, a big maybe, fix the dial in device. But I think that there is a reason we were sent here. I figure we'll know it when it hits us in the face." 

"Of course. Why would my life be easy?" Jack leaned forward and banged his head 3 times on the table. "Why* Why* Why*." 

Now the women had bonded over men, battle, engineering and a cold drink. They had done all that they could for that day, and were now sitting in chairs enjoying the cooling air. From down the road came the drunken voices of men singing "When The Saints Go Marching In." Recognizing Wash's tenor, and Mal's bass, Zoe wasn't terribly concerned. Sam was fairly sure she could recognize the Colonel's voice singing too, but when they came into view there was nothing to do but laugh. 

Mal and Jack and Jayne had their arms around each others shoulders, weaving drunkenly with Teal'c trying to keep them upright, and Daniel draped over his back in a fireman's carry. Setting down their drinks. The women hurried over to help the men. 

"Teal'c , what happened?" Sam scolded as she reached the Colonel. Then Jack breathed on her, "Oh my stars, never mind. Let's pour you into bed Sir. Zoe, is there anywhere we can dump these guys to detox them?" 

Zoe had her hands full with Wash trying to kiss her, "Follow me. " and the drunken parade followed Zoe and a staggering Wash into the ship. 

It was morning and the hungover men were desperately cradling steaming cups of coffee, sitting around Serenity's kitchen table. Kaylee was talking cheerfully to Simon, banging pans around a little louder than necessary. Book was drinking his coffee, chatting with Teal'c about his home world. Sam and Zoe were quietly discussing that days project when River came in. Like a game of duck, duck, goose she walked around the table, touching Sam, then Teal'c on the head and saying, "Snake, snake." 

Daniel jerked around to follow her with his eyes. "They had snakes, but snakes no more. One was evil and one was good. I've seen the snake swimming in the box." She went to sit down in a chair. "What box?" Sam asked quietly, alert. Daniel got up and knelt in front of River, causing Simon to straighten up against the counter, wondering what was going on. 

"River, can you tell me who had the box with the swimming snake.?" Daniel asked, hoping against hope that he was wrong. River smiled sweetly, putting her hand on Daniel's cheek, "Going to save the 'verse. Must steal the snake before it destroys us all." Simon made to stop this when Daniel shook his head impatiently at him. "Did you hear the snake?" he asked. Her eyes went round, "Oh yes. It talked about ruling everyone and everything, swimming in circles, revenging on us all. I didn't tell the ones who had me for I thought maybe the snake would kill them all, and I would be free. But then I heard them say they would grow me up some and put it in me." She looked down. "I cried and told the snake to shut up but it laughed, then Simon came and rescued me."

Simon rested his hand on her shoulder. Daniel stood, "River, you are a star." He stroked her hair and smiled. Turning to Jack he said, "I know why we are here." 

Jack frowned, "Please tell me I am wrong, because I understood her perfectly. She meant a goa'uld, didn't she?" 

"I believe that you are correct O'Neill." Teal'c said seriously.

"Damnit, I hate when I am right." Jack complained.

  
  



	2. Anara comes with a surprise

"I just cain't believe that the Alliance would use that thing. I know they would kick old ladies and dogs, but, but sticking a snake in somebody?" Jayne said incredulously. Everyone sitting around the table agreed with him. 

"In all fairness to them, they probably don't know what they have." Daniel said, not really believing it. They had a lesson on what the Alliance could do in River's terrible journey. 

River was sitting still, a rarity, and she looked down the table to Daniel. "Daniel, they have some things that you wrote down from long ago. They do know what it is; they don't have the understanding of it though. They want power. They want to rule the 'verse." She shuddered, remembering.

SG-1 began the long task of describing the Goa'uld- Who the goa'uld were, how they infected their hosts against their will, and wanted universal  domination. Sam also talked about Jolinaar and the Tok'ra. 

River was humming quietly as everyone sat silently. Jack got up and paced, trying to figure out some kind of plan, but was coming up empty at the moment. Mal sat back thoughtfully, "The only way you can accomplish it is with taking all of you in the Serenity.  After all, we've been there before." He smiled at Simon and River. 

Zoe looked hard at Jayne; "We just have to leave Jayne here then, seeing that we can't trust him." She said. "What?! I ain't going to do nuthin'. Me and River have an understanding now. Right River?" he threw this desperately at River, who smirked. "Well now, " she said, looking up thoughtfully at the metal ceiling. "Jayne and I understand each other now. Not to worry." She said, relenting at the panic on his face. Jayne let out a relieved sigh.

"What exactly happened last time?" Jack asked curiously. "Jayne tried to sell us out." Mal said, looking at Jayne in half remembered annoyance.

"Then Jayne Cobb should be responsible for River Tam if we to the Alliance base." Teal'c' said. "Excellent notion Teal'c" Mal said, while Jayne held his head. "Shoulda stayed in bed." He moaned. There was quiet laughter.

"Wouldn't they recognize the Serenity after last time?" Sam asked. 

"Hmm, well, there is that. We have to wait for the ambassador to mosey her way back anyhow." Mal got up to pour them more coffee. "Ambassador?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Her name is Anara. She is a member of the Companion guild." Zoe said. Mal snorted,  "She's a.." Mal started to say, when Zoe and Kaylee snapped, "Mal!!" 

Book came to the rescue after an awkward silence, "A companion is a respected member of society that provides a service. She can be a companion to a wealthy person, accompanying them to social functions, or introduce someone to the physical side of relationships. Right now she is with the Governor of Star Haven. They have had a binding contract for several years." Book explained. "Ah." Said Sam in sudden understanding.

Jack looked thoughtful, "It's not just sex, you know. Showing up with a smart and beautiful lady on your arm at those boring parties helps with politics." He said. Daniel, Teal'c and Sam looked at him in surprise. "What?!" he asked in annoyance. "I've been Colonel long enough, I know how the politics of the game are played as well as the next guy." He turned to Mal, "I'll bet that she has been useful." Mal looked at him, "Has been in the past." He said thoughtfully. "This governor is plain spoke and fair, but more important, has no love for the Alliance." He replied, answering Jack's unspoken question.

Simon came into the kitchen, "An aircar just came in. Probably Anara." He disappeared again. SG-1 went to the hold doors, curious about the mysterious Anara. The door to the aircar opened with a whoosh, and out stepped a graceful foot. The rest of her was just as impressive. Black hair curled artfully around an expressive ivory face, framed by beautiful eyes. She was graceful and a definite beauty. "Wow." Was Jack and Daniel's simultaneous reply. Sam turned her head in annoyance to the two men, when Teal'c spoke. 

"Colonel O'Neill. Is not that second person familiar to us?" he asked in surprise.

"Holy Cow!" gasped Jack, while all Daniel could do was gape in surprise. Sam turned back to see who was causing the fuss.

"Dad?"  


	3. plans and more plans

            Disclaimer, -I don't own SG-1 or Firefly. Though if I did own Firefly I would have kept it on TV unlike the Idiot Powers that Be…

            I made up the storm mentioned below, so take it as its intended, a fictitious story.

                        The well-dressed man had just bent over to kiss Anara's hand when he thought he heard something. Glancing at the beat up ship that Anara called home,  he stood back up in shock. Jacob/Selmak literally could not believe whom he was seeing. 

                        "Sammy?" he whispered. Sam came flying down the ramp into her father's arms. His arms came up and wrapped the daughter he hadn't seen in almost 250 years as tightly as he could. "Oh Sammy, I've missed you." He whispered brokenly, eyes closed. A hand clapped him on the back, and Jacob opened his eyes to see the rest of SG-1 standing there grinning like fools. Jacob pulled back from Sam, "What in the hell are you doing here Jack? It's been almost 300 years. You are not supposed to be here!" He said, agitation in his voice. 

                        "Gee Jacob, good to see you too. How's Selmak?" Jack said sarcastically. Anara could see Jacob's distress, and though she had heard of his daughter, she was under the impression that his Samantha was long dead. "Let's go in for tea, shall we?" she took Jacob's arm, his other arm wouldn't let go of Sam, and walked them toward her interested shipmates of the Serenity. Jack and the others followed, "Going in is a good idea, though no more caffeine for me, I'm already hallucinating." Jack said. 

            The crew greeted Anara, as she led in the group to the kitchen. Anara gently sat Jacob down and quietly began to brew some tea. "Jacob, these are my shipmates," indicating Mal and the others. "This is Capt. Malcolm Reynolds, Zoe and Wash, our Doctor Simon Tam and his sister River, Shepherd Book and Jayne Cobb." She set the tea in front of Jacob and sat down across from him, radiating peace. Jacob sipped his tea, "You can guess that this is my daughter Sammy, also old comrades in arms, Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Though why they are here has yet been answered," he said, scowling at Jack. "Hey, this is so not my fault." Jack protested. 

            "Huh," Mal said, "A 300 year old Governor." He said shaking his head. 

"Do they know, Sammy?" Jacob asked quietly. "We told them about Jolinaar and the Tok'ra." Sam answered. Jacob stood up, facing everyone and his eyes flashed. "Oh boy." Jack said.  "Holy..." Jayne breathed sharply, taking a step back in shock.

            "Greetings, I am Selmak of the Tok'ra and part of Jacob Carter. I am the reason he has lived for so long. A long time ago the Tok'ra scattered to live out their lives, and Jacob and I settled here. We did not expect to see old friends." The voice stopped, and Jacob was back. Mal looked at Anara with interest. "You're not surprised by any of this, are you?" he asked. She nodded. "I know some of Jacob's history. I met Selmak during one of my first visits here." Anara sipped her tea. Jacob smiled fondly at her, touching her hand. "You have been a true friend, Anara." Jacob said. 

            Jack sighed impatiently. "This is all well and good but we have pressing problems Jacob, including the Alliance caring for a goa'uld larvae." He said. "What?" Selmak said, turning to face Jack in surprise. "You heard me fine, though I wish you would warn a guy before you change like that." Jack said grimly. "My apology. Your news was very unwelcome." Selmak replied. 

Jacob looked up, "When did you get here Sam?" he asked. Sam shifted uncomfortably, "It was 2 days ago. We were supposed to be going to P37495, a tropical planet, when all of the sudden we arrived here." She said, sounding puzzled, even to herself. Jack snorted, "I'll bet the General is having kittens, we were supposed to be back yesterday."  Jacob turned to Mal, "Didn't you request to land 2 days ago?" he asked. 

"Yep, we skirted a space storm and arrived earlier that we had planned." Mal said, wondering where this was going. Jacob frowned, "It wasn't a simple space storm, but a temporal space storm. The wormhole must have gone through the storm and changed your timeline." Jacob said, getting up to pace. 

"A temporal storm?" understanding dawned on Wash's face. "That explains why we arrived early,  Mal. But I don't recollect temporal storms in this part of space?" Wash said, scratching his head in puzzlement.

"You aren't here mistake like, but on purpose. To save the 'verse and fix the mistakes of others," said River as she stood, touched Daniel on the cheek and smiled. "Your friends in the sky know you are here." With that she left the room. Jacob and the others looked at Daniel. "Please tell me that the Ancients will get us home after this too." Jack asked, irritated, knowing his fate was not in his hands. Daniel shook his head and said, "I have no idea." He closed his eyes, "I need more caffeine." Anara gracefully got up and poured him some tea. 

Mal steered a pacing Jacob to a chair, then grabbed Jack and sat him down. "We need to plan. Simon, get the Alliance plans for the place we rescued River from. Find out from River where she last saw the snake, no, have her come down here and maybe she has an idea or two." Mal said thinking quickly. Simon stood there. "Doc? I done asked you to do something." Mal said. "River is not going back to that place." Simon said, and held his ground in what was sure to be the face of his Captains' wrath. "I surely am not asking her to go back to a place that tortured her. Not get." Mal said impatiently. He turned to Zoe and Wash, "Zoe, you and Jayne get every weapon from every hole we have them buried in and go over them, seeing what we need, Shepherd you go with them. Wash; get the reports on what kinds of space storms we don't want to run across. Kaylee, give the engines a check." At the last of his orders everybody scattered, Teal'c stood, going with Zoe and Jayne.  O'Neill and Jacob looked at each other, knowing leadership when they saw it. 

Jacob sat back, "So, let me guess, you fought against the Alliance." He said, crossing his arms. Mal nodded, "Yep, and lost." This came out a little bitterly. Jacob was thoughtful, "The Battle at Serenity?" Now Mal got up, thinking to get more tea and avoid the question when Anara took the teapot from him to brew some more. "We have lost friends and people under us in battle too, Mal." Jack said quietly. 

Mal turned back to them, eyes hot. "Zoe and I tried to save them all, but we were overrun. We ended up with a handful out of the hundreds we started out with." He shook his head sharply, signaling the end to this conversation. Jacob spoke up, "Captain, we know what its like, but it wasn't your fault. Why we live, and they die, is just fate. You aren't worth more than them, or they less than you. It just happens, and you can't beat yourself up over it. You use what you learn to shape how you live your own life, as a memorial for them. For if you can make it, then they aren't forgotten." Jacob said quietly. "What do you know about it Governor?" Mal said sarcastically, causing Anara to start to say something. Jacob stopped her with a headshake, "I served in the same military with Jack before I became Tok'ra, then I served in many battles with them as well. Death and I are acquaintances." Jacob replied, the truth of that statement was understood by Mal.

Simon and River came in then, Simon with rolled up papers and a handheld computer, River going over to Anara and sitting by her. Jack and Mal stood up to unroll the papers, weighing them down in the corners with silver ware, and the bowl that held apples. All afternoon the ship bustled with activity. Jack, Jacob, and Mal strategizing a basic plan. As people passed through, additions were made, suggestions considered. Jacob was adamant about coming along, Jack and Sam trying to argue him out of it. "As I have a ship and a container for the goa'uld, I think I should go." Jacob said firmly. Mal looked at Jack, "We could use the second ship, Jack." He said seriously. Jack sighed impatiently, conceding the point. 

As evening swung into night, they called it quits. Shepherd, Kaylee and Anara had gone into town for fresh food, and now were back and fixing a meal. Scavenging extra chairs from other parts of the ship, everyone sat around the Serenity's table and ate. Afterwards Jacob took Sam back to the Governor's house, planning to get the hidden away cargo ship out and ready for the trip the next day.  

River wandered the dark corridors after everyone had turned in. She was in a flowing nightdress, dark hair tangling around her shoulders. She was nervous, too spooked to sleep, knowing the saving could go right or wrong. A shadow stepped into her path. "Come on River, you go back to bed now. Worrying never fixed a thing." Jayne took her hand and quietly led her back to the room she shared with Simon. She looked at him, eyes dark and serious. "Jayne Cobb, you're a good man." She kissed him on the cheek and obediently went inside. Simon woke slightly, "River?" She touched his shoulder, "Go back to sleep Simon." And she went to do the same. 


	4. and here we go!

To all that pointed out that Inara was spelled with an "I" , whoops! Yep, you're right. I am going to be craven and leave the A in the other chapters…so hah.

Disclaimer: Stargate and Firefly don't belong to me. By the way, did anyone know that Joss Whedon co wrote the cartoon flick Atlantis? Watched it with my boy and said-Hey-I recognize that name! 

            **Aboard Serenity** the mood was tense. Simon had been all for leaving River on Star Haven, but she would have none of it. This ended in a huge argument between them. The next thing Simon knew was River had moved her things into Jayne's room. Now poor Jayne had no idea, he had been talking to the Captain and Teal'c when Simon came in, dragged him off of his seat and sucker punched him.

            "Damn it Doc, what was that for?" Jayne hollered, ready to squash the little doctor like a bug, but was held back by the Cap'n. 

            "You will tell me why River has moved in with you!" Simon yelled back, struggling against Teal'c' hold. Wash had wandered into the kitchen in curiosity at the yelling, and was standing with a smile as his Captain rolled his eyes at him in disgust, struggling to hold Jayne.

            "What?" Jayne squeaked in shock. Now Zoe and Shepherd had come in, wondering what the ruckus was.

            "You heard me, River has moved into your quarters. You no good (something extremely rude in chinese). Simon said through gritted teeth. 

            "Why Doc, never did think to hear such a thing from you." Mal said, amusement in his voice now. Simon just glared at him.  Suddenly River came storming in, all hair and bad temper.

            " Simon Tam! I moved 'cause you treat me like a baby. Not been a baby since I lived at home. I can be old enough for bad things, then I am old enough to have my own say of what I do and where I live." She snapped at Simon. Simon couldn't believe his baby sister was acting this way. 

            "River, there are other rooms, why mine?" Jayne asked plaintively. River whirled to face him. Her eyes softened at the beginning of the black eye he now sported.

            "I am safe with you, Jayne Cobb." River said simply. Jayne stopped struggling and Mal released him.

            "You might have warned me firstlike." Jayne said, wincing when River reached up to check his eye. 

            "I might have and you would have said no." She turned to Simon, "You did this, now fix it!" River said sternly. Simon sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry I tried to keep you off of Serenity. I just wanted you safe." Simon said softly. And Teal'c released him as well. "I know, but now it's time to let go." River smiled, and taking Jayne by the hand, led him to Simon's sickbay. 

            "The more I see the less I understand people." Mal said, shaking his head. He thought about Major Carter suddenly, understanding her would be…fun.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I tend to agree with you Captain Reynolds. Humans are very mysterious to me at times as well." And with that Teal'c went to see how things were going somewhere else. Shepherd snorted, "Nothing new under the sun." and he left as well. 

            **Aboard the ex-goa'uld cargo vessel **Jacob was fiddling with something on the console, Daniel was dozing in the other seat, Jack was looking out the windows, calculating what would probably go wrong and what to do, and Sam was thinking about Captain Malcolm Reynolds. 'He was rough around the edges, but he had the same something that the Colonel had. The air of command, the knowledge that he would do anything for the least of his crew. His warm eyes. He was, -distracting.' Sam thought, smiling to herself.

            "Sammy? Sammy!" Jacob jolted her out of her daydream. "Hunh?" Sam said. "Did you hear a word...never mind." Jacob chuckled at her blank look. "I want you to check the crystals in the drive, and then get some rest, we'll be there in 3 hours. Sam blushed, caught with her mind on something definitely not mission related. She hurried back to check on the crystal. Jack watched, a little puzzled, and exchanged a glance with Jacob. 

            **Serenity-**

            "Cap'n?" Wash's voice came over the intercom, "we're nearly there." Mal got up, grabbing his weapon, "Okay, lets get ready." 

            Zoe, Jayne and Mal were going, Simon, Inara, Shepherd and Kaylee were staying on Serenity. River would meet Teal'c and Daniel and show them where the snake thing was. Hopefully everything wouldn't go to hell in a handbasket. Yep, that was the hope.


	5. Sneaking and Snake

Disclaimer-I wish, I wish, but alas, I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Firefly. 

This is a dumb chapter-will be a bit before the next.

            As soon as their ships were close enough, Jacob used his goa'uld technology and blinded the back of the facility so Serenity could dock there. Jacob identified himself to the Alliance command as soon as they challenged his ship.

            "I am Governor Jacob Carter of the planet Safe Haven. I have information about some fugitives that you are seeking." He said politely. There was silence then, "You have permission to dock at space omega 4." A disembodied voice replied. "Security will meet you at the portal."

            "I understand." Jacob said courteously, making a face at Sam. She was dressed like a companion, with the help of Inara. She was wearing a turquoise silk dress with a long slit so she could run if necessary, and Jack thought she looked great.  There was a final jolt that indicated that the ship had docked, and Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all hid.

            Jacob activated the door and he and Sam met the security team. Inara had been right. The security team was dazzled by Sam, and charmed by Jacob's courteousness. They were escorted to a conference room, where the irritated base commander met them.

            After Sam and Jacob had left, Teal'c and Daniel went to their meeting with River. Jack went off to do some sabotage, meeting Zoe in an unoccupied hallway. Jayne had already removed a ceiling panel and moved on to protect River. Jack boosted Zoe up, then followed her into the shafts. The security camera for the supposedly secure facility had already been disabled, so they moved to the lab where River had last seen the symbiote. It was tough work, being silent in a cramped space, but Jack admired Zoe, she was as good as Carter. 

            The commander had a sheet in front of him, and was suspicious. Jacob was glad to see this; it was an integral part of the timeline for the mission. 

            "I understand Governor Carter that you neither supported, nor opposed the Alliance during the war?" the commander asked coolly. 

            "I did neither for the sake of my people. If I supported the Alliance, we were far enough from Alliance support that we would have been a target by the separatists. If I had supported the separatists, the Battle of Serenity could have been the Battle of Safe Haven, and I couldn't allow that." Jacob said reasonably. "I am here as a courtesy, and a sign of goodwill." He smiled politely at the plainly suspicious man. 

            "Who are the fugitives that you are referring to? " The commander grudgingly asked. Jacob passed two pictures of Simon and River over to the man. The commander sat up straight in his chair and pushed a button on the table in front of him. 

            At that moment River had slipped into the base, Jayne following behind her. The Cap'n went down another corridor with a slight nod at Jayne. Jayne knew what that meant, keep an eye on River. She glided silently toward a corner, stopping suddenly when two guards went by. She glanced around the corner, and motioned for Jayne to follow her. She went down several doorways, moving like a trained soldier. Jayne reminded himself to ask her how she did that. All of the sudden she stopped, it looked like she was listening for something. She straightened, and Jayne saw movement beyond her. He raced down to get to her when he realized it was Daniel and Teal'c. 

            The door slid open and River and Teal'c slipped in, with Jayne and Daniel behind them. They were lucky; Jack's plan to go in the evening hours was genius. There was only one guard in the lab, quickly taken care of by Teal'c. Daniel and River went over to the tank, eerily backlit, which held the swimming larvae. Jayne went to stand by them, revolted. He totally forgot that he was supposed to keep watch. 

            "That's the snake they were going to put in River here?" he whispered harshly. Daniel nodded absently, focused on Teal'c using what looked like tongs and quickly grabbing the thing and placing it in the container that Jacob had provided. Unfortunately no one was watching their back, when River swung around and noticed a shadow in front of the door. She touched Jayne who jerked, and she nodded at the door. He hissed in irritation realizing his mistake, and tapped Teal'c and Daniel, motioning for them to get down. 

            The door opened and a guard stepped in. He noticed the unconscious guard on the floor and quickly went over to check on him. Glancing up, in his position he could clearly see the four people who definitely did not belong there. He set off the alarm that was on him, and it sounded through the base. Jack came in behind the man at the same time and zatted him 3 times, making him disappear. 

            " For crying out loud, let's move, the cat's out of the bag." Jack said. "Did you get the snake?" he asked Teal'c as they ran back towards the ship. "Indeed" Teal'c said, using his zat on another guard. Jack grabbed River as she was about to turn to the Serenity. "We're going to Jacob's ship." He said simply and together the 4 of them raced off.

            The commander had jolted at the noise of the alarm, and sharply ordered Jacob and Sam to remain in their seats. As soon as he had turned around Jacob used his zat to make the man disappear, then he and Sam went into the administrative center area. Sam sat down and corrupted the files so that there would be no images of those who had taken the goa'uld, and maybe traced back to Safe Haven. Mal ran in, jerked his head to Jacob. "You go, we have everyone and Jack and the others are on your ship. I'll wait for the Major and take her on Serenity." Jacob looked at Sam who nodded, and he turned and left. 

            "Well?" Mal asked, eyebrows raised. "You done yet?" With a final flourish of the keys, Sam nodded and pressed a final key. All of the overhead lights started blinking crazily and the computers all over the base were crashing. Mal grabbed her hand and they raced together towards Serenity. They could hear the running footsteps of more guards. This made Mal stop and glance at a hallway. Sam looked at him and they turned down into it, hiding quietly just around the corner. Her heart was beating fast, almost making her dizzy with adrenaline. Mal took her hand, causing her to glance up at him. He smiled, and after the guards raced past them, he peeked around the corner, then tugged her hand and they were off again. 

            Zoe was waiting at the dock for them, she beckoned frantically and they raced at full speed, throwing themselves through the doorway. "Go!" Sam said, lying on the deck trying to catch her breath. She could feel the movement of the ship as it pulled away from the doomed station. She had included a password that River had given her in secret. As they pulled away, the station started to disintegrate, blowing up in several places, causing a shockwave wake that had Serenity shuddering. 

            Mal lay on his back, catching his breath. He turned to Sam, "That wasn't so difficult." She goggled at him, then started laughing hysterically, accepting Book's offered hand up. Zoe gave a hand up to Mal, "Jacob contacted us, we'll meet them at Star Haven tomorrow, Cap'n." she said, then went in search of Wash. Book smiled, "Mission success, Captain?" he asked. "Oh yeah." Mal said. Book headed back to his quarters, stopping Simon in the hallway. 

            "Doctor, River went on the other ship, we will see her at Haven tomorrow." He smiled gently at Simon and kept walking. Simon sighed and turned back to his quarters. At least he had privacy with Kaylee for tonight.

            Sam had finally calmed down enough, looking at Mal thoughtfully. He was looking at her with a decided gleam in his eyes. He held out his hand, and with a pause, she took it. He led her to his quarters, neither of them seeing Inara as they went in together. Outside Inara smiled thoughtfully at the couple, 'so the Captain wasn't above taking companionship when it suited him.' She walked back to her quarters, deep in thought.


	6. Problems arise

Disclaimer:  Neither Firefly nor SG-1 Stargate belong to me…. 

Angst and regrets lie herein       

                        Both ships were back on Safe Haven, and both teams felt the success. River seemed happier as well, spending a lot of time with Jayne, which caused Simon to wince every time he saw them. 

                        Sam, Kaylee and Wash were working on the dial home device, cobbling together a working system to get them home. Sam frequently caught Mal watching her and she would blush in reply. The Firefly crew knew what had happened, but didn't give anything away. 

                        Jack, Jacob and Daniel were trying to figure out if sending them back through the gate would help them get to their own time. Daniel was busily writing in his journal, looking up to organize his thoughts when he saw the look pass between Sam and the Captain. Oh boy. He got up abruptly, "Excuse me, I just thought of something I need to ask Sam." He said and walked toward the gate. 

            "Sam, can I ask you a question?" Daniel asked, face betraying nothing of what he was thinking. Sam got up wiping her hands off on a rag that Kaylee handed to her. Shepherd glanced over to see the women and yelped, "That is my shirt!" he protested, Kaylee laughed as Sam handed it back. "Not anymore Shepard, It is surely a rag." She held it up to him and it was covered in greasy oil stains. He moaned, and snatched it from her.

            Sam walked over to Daniel, "What's up Daniel." She smiled. "Oh, I think that is my question. What is up, or what was up, between you and Captain Reynolds?" he asked quietly. Her eyes widened, "Daniel, I am an adult. I have needs and what I did and who it was with is none of your business." She ground out in return. He saw the pain and stubbornness in her eyes. "It's ok Sam. I know you do, it's just that I noticed the looks between you both. Jack may act stupid but he'll figure it out." Daniel watched her reaction. "Good, maybe he'll figure out what he wants finally." She smiled devilishly and with a wave to Daniel and a smile to the watching Mal she went back to work. Daniel glanced over and noticed how smug Mal was. 'I sure hope that Jack remains blind for a little longer.' 

            Jacob had noticed the little byplay, and his eyes were narrowed in thought. He looked at Captain Reynolds, then at Sammy and the light dawned. He glanced at Jack who was leaning over to look at something on the table, totally oblivious to the undercurrents around him. Jacob shook his head, Sammy was an adult, and Selmak agreed. 

            Everyone broke for midday meal, sitting around the large table that Jayne and Book had dragged under on of the trees. Sam had sat down beside Jacob and Mal deliberately sat beside her. She smiled at him and he leaned forward to kiss her nose. Abruptly there was silence at the table, and all of SG-1 including Jacob, and except Sam all looked at Jack. He was sitting frozen, fork halfway to his mouth, watching Sam and Mal. Sam ignored the silence and asked Jacob a question, all of the sudden Serenity's crew started babbling to fill the silence. Jack stood slowly, "Major, I need to talk to you." He said over the voices. Sam looked at him coldly, "No, we don't." Jack got up, went around the table and jerked Sam to her feet. Mal stood but at the warning shake of Jacob stayed where he was, watching Jack drag Sam off behind the Serenity. Conversation started again, but quietly. 

            "What happened on the Serenity Major?" Jack asked harshly. Sam crossed her arms and stated at her CO. "Jack, how many women have you slept with in the past couple of years?" She asked quietly. He shook his head, "That's not the issue here." She took a step toward him. "It is the issue, your say your love life is none of my business. I haven't had a lover for a very long time, and I decided that I needed someone. My personal life is none of your business either." She said firmly. Her heart was quivering, but she stood firm. "You're not staying here." Jack said in shock. Sam shook her head impatiently, "You are not getting this. If I had something solid at home, I wouldn't have slept with Mal here. But I did, and I enjoyed it, so get over it. Jack." She turned on her heel and walked back to the table, smiling at Mal and her dad. 

            Jack watched the woman he loved walk away. He couldn't blame her, not really. There were several women on planets that they had gone to that he had relationships with. He had always explained it away, but really there was no excuse. He turned to take a walk, to clear his head. He had decisions to make when they got back home. _If_ they got home.

            Sam's smile was overly bright, but Mal noticed the hurt in her eyes. He wiped his mouth with his napkin, getting up and going towards where he had seen Jack disappear. Daniel quickly asked Sam a question and she didn't notice where the Captain was headed. Zoe quietly got up, as did Teal'c to make sure the two men didn't accidentally kill each other.

            "Jack." Mal said, voice carrying to where Jack was sitting, watching the sun setting in the distance. "What the hell do you want Captain Reynolds?" Jack said, but without heat. Mal went to sit beside him, but out of arms reach. "Do you know why Samantha slept with me?" He asked conversationally, causing Jack to jerk. 

            "She's a grown woman, it was her choice." Jack said. Mal turned to the man beside him. "You are such an ass. She loves you but can't be with you. She will never see me again, so I was safe. It meant nothing to either of us, just comfort and companionship." Mal said voice rising, a little irritated that the man beside him was so blind. 

            "You don't know that!" Jack replied, eyes wide in shock and a little anger. Mal shook his head in pity, "If I were you I would make sure it doesn't happen again, make a claim on her. Do what you have to do to let her you how you feel. You have decisions to make Colonel O'Neill, make the right ones 'fore you end up alone." And with that excellent advice he left, wandering back to Serenity for the night.

            Jack felt like he was going to break into a million little pieces. Sam was the most important person in his life. He hadn't understood how much he had hurt her, but now he knew. "Great, just great."


	7. Second chance at love

Disclaimer-I don't own this Firefly show or the Stargate show. This is a Merry Sue ending-I am a "happily ever after" kind of gal. ~U~

            Jack was sitting quietly the next day, watching Sam and the others as they worked on the dhd. They were in a hurry since Jacob had found another temporal storm that would pass in 2 days. 

            Inara was acutely aware of Jack's deep unhappiness. She walked over later in the day to sit beside Jack. "How are you, Colonel O'Neill?" she asked, her beautiful dark eyes on his face. He grunted, "For a damn fool who has lost the most important thing in his life?" he shook his head. She put her small hand lightly on his arm, "Don't give up just yet." She patted him and went to see if the women needed a drink.

            Two days later everything had been cobbled together and the team stood in front of the Stargate. Good byes had been said and Jack and Mal had come to an awkward type of friendship. The gate activated, SG-1's code was entered, and Sam gave Jacob a final hug and the team stepped through into the wormhole. As they stepped in Jack felt a presence.

            "Jack O'Neill, you have been given a second chance. You can forever change your life forever." The voice said, and suddenly the wormhole spit out the team. Bodies spilled down the ramp, and the wormhole closed. Sam got to her hands and knees, shaking her head. Daniel moaned, rolling to his back. 

            "SG-1, what happened? You just left 20 minutes ago!" General Hammond's voice penetrated the fog Jack was in. Jack sat up abruptly, and Teal'c helped him up the rest of the way. "What? Only 20 minutes?" Jack asked. Daniel grunted, "I hear an echo." Sam looked at the General, "Sir, we just left here. We just stepped into the gate. How did we end up back here?" she asked puzzled. Jack was suddenly filled with wild hope. He realized that he really did have a second chance to make the right choice, just like the voice said.

            "Well, go see Dr. Fraiser and get checked out. Dismissed." General Hammond shook his head and left the gate room. Everyone else had been checked out and Jack was sitting passively while Janet checked him out. She eyes him carefully, he wasn't doing his normal whining and she was concerned. "Colonel, are you alright?" she said, peering into his eyes with her little light. Jack looked up, meeting her eyes with a huge smile, "I have never felt better in my life! Am I done?" She nodded, frowning thoughtfully as he walked jauntily out the door.

            Arriving at Sam's office he stood watching her puzzle out what had happened to SG-1. "Hey." He said, watching her head come up. Relief was singing in his veins at the welcome in her beautiful blue eyes. "Sir, was there something you needed?" she asked. "Come to dinner with me?" Jack asked. Sam sat back in her chair, "Just you and me? Not Daniel and Teal'c?" He smiled, "Just you and me Major. 1800?" he left before she could answer. 

            Jack stood in front of General Hammond's door, took a bracing breath and knocked. "Enter." Jack turned the doorknob and went inside. The General looked up and smiled. "What can I do for you son?" he asked. "George, I want to retire, effective immediately." Jack stopped, waiting for the explosion. The General sat back in his chair, "Jack, can we discuss this?" Jack shook his head, "Sorry, I'm taking Sam out for a date!" he saluted cheerfully and left, leaving the General gaping after him.

            He went to the locker room and changed into his civilian clothes and went up to drive home. He pulled into his driveway, noticing Sam's little silver sports car in front of his house. Not seeing her out front he walked around to the back yard and saw Sam sitting on the steps to his deck. She stood up, "Sir, what is this all about?" she began, walking over to meet him. He met her halfway and took her arms, pulling her to him with a jerk. He saw her eyes widen in surprise as he bent to kiss her passionately. It was like finding the gold at the end of the rainbow.

            **Next morning **

            Sam awoke slowly, the sun streaming through the windows to shine on her face. She was suddenly aware of a male arm around her waist. She could feel him quietly breathing, the air ruffling her short hair. She couldn't believe what had happened last night. Suddenly she felt a warm kiss on her shoulder, which caused her to turn her head and smile. 

            "Good morning beautiful." Jack said quietly, losing himself in her eyes. She smiled back, taking her fingertips and rubbing the side of his face. He pulled back and sat up, the sheet falling to his waist. "Sam, I love you." He smiled as her eyes widened in shock.

            "Jack?" 

            "I'm serious. I don't want you to ever feel that I didn't care enough to tell you how I felt." He reached down to stroke her hair, reveling in the moment. Sam looked into his eyes, and realized that in that moment all of her unspoken dreams had just came true. "I love you too." She said, pulling him back down to her and gave him a kiss, her first promise to the rest of their life.

            **Safe Haven **

            "Jayne, if I ever get any more ideas about smuggling pigs, shoot me in the head." Mal said, remembering the stench of the journey. "You bet Cap'n." Jayne said cheerfully. They were standing a little ways from Serenity, watching as the happy farmer bustled his way towards them. 

            "Captain Reynolds, they are just the prettiest pigs. Here is your pay and a little extra for getting them here earlylike." He beamed up at the two men, "hope to do more business with ya!" and trotted after his pigs. "No more pigs!" Mal muttered under his breath. Jayne laughed.

            Suddenly there was a noise and the large metal circle that was in the distance collapsed, sinking down into several pieces. Puzzled, the farmer came back to stand by them. "Well that old thing finally fell, we'll hafta drag away them pieces so the livestock doesn't get hurt. Ya'll have a fine trip." And the farmer bustled off. Mal looked over to the metal lying on the ground, and had a weird feeling. He was about to walk over to the collapsed metal, but hearing Zoe shouting at Wash he decided to make sure his pilot wasn't going to be killed. 


	8. Making sure time takes care of itself

Disclaimer-I don't own Stargate or Firefly..

            "Incoming wormhole." The overhead system announced. "Who is it Siler?" Jack asked. He was already in the control room trading base gossip with Siler when the gate activated. "It's the Tok'ra's IGC Sir." Sgt. Siler announced. "Sweet." Said Jack.

            Jack had been anticipating and dreading the Tok'ra coming. He had to discuss a few things with Jacob before his retirement. He wandered down to the gateroom to welcome (sorta) the Tok'ra. Seconds later Jacob and a couple of others stepped through the wormhole which closed behind them.

            "Dad!" Jack smiled in welcome. Jacob was already suspicious, but he was polite enough. "Where's Sammy?" Jack smiled, "She's shopping today. Let's go talk in my office." He turned to the others, "If you'll follow the airman you can go to the mess and get a snack." He turned dismissing the others and escorted Jacob to his office.

            Jacob walked around looking at the bare walls and shelves. "Um, Jack? Where is all of your stuff?" he turned to Jack who was spinning in his office chair. "Well, that's part of what I want to talk to you about." Jacob sat and watched Jack's face. 

            "I've retired to be with Sam." Jack said quickly. Jacob stood quickly, "Excuse me?" he said, a little loudly. Jack stayed seated, "Relax Jacob, Sam is staying with the SGC, and I probably will keep an oar in occasionally. I love her, OK?  Now sit down and I'll tell you a story." Jack waited until Jacob settled, trying to process this bit of news. 

            "Selmak, what do you know of time travel?" Jack asked. There was the flash and Selmak replied, "It is a theoretical discussion among the Tok'ra." She replied. Jacob sighed, "What's this about Jack?" he asked. "In about 250 years a governmental organization called the Alliance will have a goa'uld larvae. You will need to destroy it." Jack said simply. Jacob stared, totally floored by this bit of information. "Um, Ok Jack." Jack stood, "Excellent. Why don't you come over to my house and have dinner with Sam and I before you go home." Jack smiled charmingly. In a daze Jacob/Selmak stood and followed Jack out of the door. 

            Daniel was typing away in his office when he felt a presence. Looking up he asked, "Hello?"  A voice said, "You're friend O'Neill has done an excellent job. Please let him know that we say Thank you." Then the presence was gone. Daniel leaned back in his chair, rubbed his eyes. Then he got up to go find Jack and deliver the message. ~Finis~


End file.
